Alice de Nuevo
by Amiga Del Alma
Summary: Uno, dos, tres, cuatro años ¿a quien le importa un numero? ¡Alice a vuelto! eso es lo único que importa, a cumplido su promesa. ¿no?
1. Prefacio

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo una poca parte los acontecimientos ocurridos en este mundo maravilloso._

_Summary:__ uno, dos, tres, cuatro años ¿a quien le importa un numero? ¡Alice a vuelto! eso es lo único que importa, a cumplido su promesa. ¿no?_

* * *

><p><strong>Alice de Nuevo<strong>

**Prefacio**

* * *

><p>Alice corría en medio el bosque, buscando el agujero del conejo, sin encontrar nada, sin ver ese árbol que gravo en su mente antes de irse a no casarse con Hamish. Antes de volver a su aburrida, cotidiana y monótona vida como Alice, una mujer que no se quiso casar.<p>

En cambio, en el otro mundo en Wonderland, ella era un héroe, el caballero de la Reina Blanca y amiga del Sombrerero Loco.

Siguió buscando entra árbol y árbol, rodeándolos, buscando entre sus raíces, mirando entre la maleza cerca de ellos. Nada. No encontraba la agujero profundo por donde había caído sin fin la última vez que visito Wonderland.

No entendía como es que se fue. Ya había pasado cinco años desde que se había ido, desde que había matado al Jabberwocky con la espada Vórpica, desde que había dejado al Sombrerero con la vana esperanza de que ella volvería. Porque, había que admitirlo, ella sabía que el Sombrerero no le creyó cuando le dijo que no lo olvidaría.

Ahora quería volver, estaba buscando ese agujero, pero ¿por qué no aparecía? Ella se había aprendido como llegar a ese lugar mientras caminaba de vuelta la segunda vez que se fue. Pero ahora estaba en ese mismo lugar, exactamente a unos metros de la casa y no encontraba lo que buscaba. Por ningún lado. Ella no estaba perdida, simplemente el árbol había desaparecido. No estaba y ella no encontraba otra forma de volver.

—No, no, no, no —ella decía mientras se arrodillada frente a otro árbol y comenzaba a arrancarle las malezas a su alrededor.

El día en ese lugar era un poco nublado, los rayos blancos y hermosos del sol apenas tocaban la superficie húmeda y llena de vida, de la tierra. Había rocío en los campos y en la maleza. Las manos de Alice se mojaban por la humedad. Ella estaba bastante mojada, pero no le importaba, solo encontrar el agujero del conejo.

Sus cabellos sueltos le molestaban en su cara. El vestido blanco estaba manchado con tierra y pasto. Ella se movía el cabello detrás de la oreja, pero después de unos momentos nuevamente le estaba cubriendo al vista. Pero nada de eso importaba.

Había pasado por lo menos una hora buscándola. Y seguiría si era necesario. Si no la encontraba no tendría como cumplir su promesa al Sombrerero. Ademas, a él no era el único que extrañaba, también a la Reina Blanca, la loca Liebre de Marzo y el gato Cheshire.

Pero, era imposible, no encontraría el agujero.

¿O si?

* * *

><p><em>Simplemente se me ocurrió hacer de esta pareja. Si bien se que la mayoría de los que leerán esto no dejaran review y no tengo esperanza de que los dejes, yo solo les digo que sean piadosos. Aunque se que de todas formas, aunque lean esto, no dejaran review.<em>


	2. Wonderland

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo una poca parte los acontecimientos ocurridos en este mundo maravilloso._

_Summary:__ uno, dos, tres, cuatro años ¿a quien le importa un numero? ¡Alice a vuelto! eso es lo único que importa, a cumplido su promesa. ¿no?_

* * *

><p><strong>Wonderland<strong>

* * *

><p>La Reina Blanca caminaba por el largo pasillo igualmente blanco. Con sus pasos suaves, casi parecían de bailarina de Vallet. Con gracia.<p>

El día en Infratierra era soleado. Un bonito y resplandeciente día.

Con las Reina Roja desterrada de Infratierra todo estaba mucho mejor. Mirana había procurado que todo vuelva a ser como había sido antes de que su hermana mayor destrozara todo. Como el cementerio de cenizas que había sido provocado por el Jabberwocky donde antes vivía el sombrerero con todos los demás. Ahora las casas estaban nuevamente construida, pero era un lugar casi desolado, ya que no muchas personas vivían en ese lugar.

Con el molino y la mesa de té fue lo mismo. El lirón y la liebre estaban felices cuando ella le dio más té y tazas nuevas al igual que platos y teteras. Y luego reconstruyó el molino, de forma que ahora estaba de pie, seguro. Pero Tarrant apenas iba a su hogar, de modo que el lirón y la liebre ahora vivían solamente ellos dos.

El castillo de la Reina Roja ahora era usado por quien quiera usarlo. Era un buen castillo para mantener a muchas personas.

En esos tiempos el castillo no era completamente blanco, pues los guardia de la Reina Roja, eran... rojos. Por lo que le daba ese color al Castillo Blanco. Pero no todos estaban en ese lugar, había otros en el Castillo Rojo, cuidando a todo el que viviera en ese lugar.

No había sabido nada de su hermana ni de Stayne después de haberlos desterrado. Pero que importaba, jamás volverían y si alguien los veía no tenían que hablar con ellos. Eso era una de las cosas que iba junto con ser desterrados.

Marina suspiro.

—Su majestad —escuchó alguien quien la llamaba detrás de ella. Ella no necesitaba mirar al dueño de esa voz para saber quien era. Ella se giró para ver al Sombrerero Loco dirigirse hacía ella. Con un nuevo sombrero entre las manos, el sombrero que ella le había pedido.

—Tarrant —sonrió Mirana acercándose a el sombrerero con las manos en el vestido.

El hombre ya no era el mismo de antes. Sus ojos verdes eran apagados. Todo él era como si no estuviera bien. Pero sin embargo había momentos, pequeños momentos, en el que el sombrerero era él mismo de nuevo. Era feliz. Pero después decaía. Todos sabían el porque.

En ese momento el sombrerero estaba sonriendo. Sin embargo sus ojos seguían siendo apagados, opacos, sin vida.

Tarrant hizo una reverencia, sin que el sombrero se le cayera.

—Su sombrero, majestad —le pasó el sombrero blanco, al igual que el cabello de ella. La Reina Blanca le sonrió de vuelta, mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectos.

—Gracias.

El sombrerero no dijo nada más, simplemente sonrió, se dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino. La sonrisa de Mirana se borró en cuanto ya no se vio más al doblar una esquina. Se había ido a hacer otros sombreros para otras personas, ya que a muchos le gustaba sus sombreros.

Ya habían pasado largos, pesados y cansados ocho años desde que, su caballero, Alice Kingsleigh se fue, prometiendo volver.

La Reina Blanca, se puso el sombrero blanco delicadamente. Le quedaba perfecto. Suspiró.

_Alice, vuelve rápido._

* * *

><p>Alice estaba recostada sobre un árbol con hojas rosadas, y ningún fruto vivía en él. No hace mucho que se había puesto a llover y ella estaba completamente mojada y su vestido todo manchado. Nada seco en ella. Pero, ademas de estar mojada, se encontraba llorando.<p>

No había encontrado el agujero del conejo por ningún lado.

La joven se encontraba con la frente de la cara en las rodillas. Así dándose un poco de calor ella misma.

No le importaba pasar frió, en verdad en esos momentos nada le importaba, solo quería volver a El País de las Maravillas y encontrarse con todos sus amigos. No volvería por nada del mundo a su casa o a la casa donde vivía Hamish... no quería volver a ver a nadie, al menos que sea de Infratierra.

—¿Alice? —preguntó una voz que ella conocía. Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos negros y rojos de McTwisp.

La joven rubia se sorprendió de encontrar al conejo blanco. ¿de donde había salido?

—¡McTwisp! —gritó ella tomando el conejo blanco y abrazándolo. Al separarse ella dejo nuevamente al conejo en el piso. Este se arreglo el chaleco ya que estaba un poco arrugado con el inesperado abrazo de Alice.

El conejo blanco volvió a mirar a Alice.

—Has vuelto —le dijo. Los dos estaban completamente mojados, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba en verdad ahora—. Alice, tienes que venir conmigo.

Alice se sorprendió por lo apurado que estaba el conejo, incluso más de lo normal. Ella se paró de donde estaba y siguió al conejo. Mágicamente paró de llover en cuanto dio unos pasos al seguir al conejo. Ella miró a su alrededor, asombrada por lo que sus ojos veían. ¡estaba en Infratierra!

Alice había vuelto a El País de las Maravillas.

Como ella había prometido al...

—¡Sombrerero!

* * *

><p><em>Bien, se que no es muy largo pero aquí esta.<em>

_En verdad no esperaba un review, pero Bren Black Cullen, gracias por el review :D en verdad es bueno que te guste esta pareja. Para mi es una de mis favoritas desde hace poco._

_Bueno, aquí espero otro review, ya que vi cuantas personas vieron el primer capítulo debo decir que eran bastantes pero ninguna se atrevió a dejar un jodido comentario ¬¬_


	3. Reina Blanca

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo una poca parte los acontecimientos ocurridos en este mundo maravilloso._

_Summary:__ uno, dos, tres, cuatro años ¿a quien le importa un numero? ¡Alice a vuelto! eso es lo único que importa, a cumplido su promesa. ¿no?_

* * *

><p><strong>Reina Blanca<strong>

* * *

><p>McTwisp paró de golpe cuando escuchó a Alice hablar sobre el sombrerero. La miró por unos momentos, como si estuviera buscando algo en ella, y luego volvió a andar para que ella le persiguiera ¿Que había sido eso? ¿Por qué no le respondió sobre Tarrant? Algo le decía que las cosas no andaban bien en esos momentos y que de verdad era mejor no saber.<p>

Corrió detrás del conejo sin parar, las lluvia ya no estaba presente, pero aún así su vestido estaba mojado, congelandola hasta los huesos. Pero eso no importaba, ella tenía su vista fija en el conejo con chaleco. Por nada del mundo lo perdería de vista o eso la hará pensar que todo no era más que un sueño. Que ella se había quedado dormida al lado del árbol y que aún se encontraba lloviendo en Londres.

Ella no quería volver al otro mundo, Alice lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era quedarse en Infratierra y no volver en el pasado. Todo meno el pasado, el presente y el futuro eran mejores para ella. Mucho mejores.

—¡McTwisp! —gritó cuando el conejo de le había adelantado mucho en el paso. En verdad ella nunca creyó que pudiera igualarlo, pero como el conejo estaba tan apurado ella tuvo que detenerlo. Cuando se encontró más cerca ella se detuvo y tomó un respiro.

Era verdaderamente agotador.

—¿Alice estas bien? —preguntó McTwisp preocupado.

Alice sonrió luego de unos segundos respirando aire.

—Sí ¿Seguimos? —en verdad quería saber que era lo que tenía tan urgido al conejo blanco. Así que empezaron a correr de nuevo.

La joven Alice no sabía a donde se dirigían, pero algo le decía que era un buen lugar donde encontraría ropa nueva y una buena y reconfortante ducha. Pero para después, primero era ver a la Reina Blanca y luego ir a ver al Sombrerero en el Bandersnatch, para así poder llegar más rápido a el viejo molino y la mesa de té.

La mesa de té, ella extrañaba el té del País de las Maravillas.

Las piernas le dolían, hace tiempo que no corría tanto. Y le extrañaba no ver a los demás, como a Chessur con su gran sonrisa y sus ojos con las pupilas que se dilataban a todo momento y su singular evaporación de todo momento. También le extrañó que las flores no le hablaran. Lo único normal es que los árboles a su alrededor no eran normales en Londres, muy coloridos. Una prueba de que estaba en Infratierra.

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, estaban frente al castillo de la Reina Blanca. Con las puertas abiertas por dos bueno Alfiles.

McTwisp sin embargo siguió corriendo en el pasillo del castillo hasta que se le perdió a Alice, quien decidió esperar en ese lugar hasta que el conejo blanco vuelva.

_¿En que se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?_

Esa pregunta le asaltó la mente en un momento en el que ella se apoyó contra la pared del blanco castillo. Se quedó mirando el suelo. En verdad nunca había descubierto en que se parecían y era mejor quedar con el dilema que descubrirlo, era más divertido. Una pregunta sin responder.

—¡Alice! —la joven reconocía esa voz ¿que voz no era reconocible en este retorcido mundo? ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la Reina Mirana que caminaba con las manos en alto como siempre y un paso algo apurado hacía ella. Una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro pálido.

Antes de que Alice pudiera decir algo, o incluso saludar, la Reina Blanca la estaba abrazando. Pero se separo cuando se percato de lo sucia y mojada que estaba Alice.

—¡O dios mio! ¿que te paso? —preguntó mirando su vestido mojado.

Alice sonrió.

—No encontraba el agujero del conejo —se hincó de hombros restando importancia al asunto.

Fue turno de Mirana para sonreír.

—¿Un baño y vestido nuevo? — propuso la Reina Blanca mirando a Alice.

Ella asintió con la cabeza velozmente.

* * *

><p>Tarrant termino su décimo segundo sombrero del día. Sonrió, feliz.<p>

Era un sombrero rojo con negro bonito. Después de todo, lo había hecho él.

Pero la felicidad no le duró mucho cuando Chessur apareció a su lado, flotando con su gran sonrisa y ronroneando como siempre. Se paseó de un lado a otro de la sala antes de ir a ver los sombreros ordenados de más pequeño al más grande. Ronroneó nuevamente y las pupilas de le dilataron al momento que miró a Tarrant.

El sombrerero hacía como si no estuviera mientras empezaba con otro sombrero, esta vez uno de copa como el suyo, solo que considerablemente pequeño.

—Traigo buenas noticias —ronroneó Chess paseándose frente de Tarrant.

El sombrerero no les respondió.

—Oh vamos, Tarrant, yo se que quieres oírlas —la sonrisa de Chessur nuevamente apareció mientras sus pupilar se achicaban notoriamente. Desapareció y apareció al otro lado del sombrerero. Pero él seguía en su trabajo como si Chess hubiera desaparecido para siempre.

Pero no era así.

—Estoy ocupado —respondió rápidamente.

Chess sonrió y se sentó a un lado de la mesa. El sombrero de copa de Tarrant estaba a su alcance, por lo que lo miró con apreció mientras caminaba sobre la mesa y volvía a desvanecerse para aparecer al lado de la puerta de salida, pero esta vez sus patas estaban pegadas al piso. Miró la puerta y después a Tarrant.

—Solo vengo a darte noticias, Tarrant. La Reina Blanca quiere invitarte a una festa de té.

Tarrant se detuvo en su trabajo y miró a Chess por primera vez desde que había entrado en ese lugar.

—Si iré.

Chessur traspasó la puerta y luego se vio su cabeza. La sonrisa en su rostro era enorme.

—Que bueno porque te espera una sorpresa.

Y Chessur desapareció dejando con la duda al pobre y loco sombrerero.

* * *

><p><em>NAANANANA ¿Quien quiere dejar un review? ¡solo déjenlo! ¡se sentirán genial!<em>

_¡Viaje bueno a todos!_


	4. Fiesta de té

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo una poca parte los acontecimientos ocurridos en este mundo maravilloso._

_Summary:__ uno, dos, tres, cuatro años ¿a quien le importa un numero? ¡Alice a vuelto! eso es lo único que importa, a cumplido su promesa. ¿no?_

* * *

><p><strong>Fiesta de té<strong>

* * *

><p>El gato de Cheshire se paseó por el aire hacía la Reina Blanca quien estaba sentada en una silla parecida a un trono, solo que unas dimensiones más pequeñas de lo normal. Un trono blanco, impecable y hermoso. Estaba en una mesa larga junto a otras sillas igual de blancas que el mini trono. El mantel era lo único con un diferente color, era verde, lo que llamo la atención de Chess y se paró sobre la mesa.<p>

Mirana lo miró desde la distancia, sonriendole. Hace un momento que Chess le había ido a dar las noticias a Tarrant de el té, pero el sombrerero tanto como Alice seguían si aparecerse. Ella estaba sentada, sola, solo con la vana compañía de los alfileres y peones de guardias. Y con Chessur.

El gato se había acostado en una parte sin platos sobre la mesa, ronroneando al tiempo que enroscaba su cola una y otra vez, mirando con atención a los Peones y con la gran sonrisa plasmándose a cada momento en su rostro.

—¿Chess? —llamó Mirana. El gato la miró para luego desvanecerse y aparecerse a su lado, sobresaltándola un poco, pero tan poco que no se noto. Ella se llevo una mano al corazón y lo miró con una sonrisa. El gato de Cheshire sonrió al momento que sus pupilas de achicaron.

—¿Si? su majestad —preguntó el gato desapareciendo el cuerpo simplemente.

—¿ Podrías...? —no era necesario que ella terminara la frase para que Chessur entendiera a que se refería.

Chess desapareció de inmediato, apareciendo en otro lado del castillo. Traspaso las puertas de color plateado con blanco, encontrándose de frente con una Alice que caminaba en su dirección. Logró desvanecerse antes de chocar contra el cuerpo de la joven rubia.

—¡Chess! —ella dijo a la nada ya que el gato no aparecía de nuevo—, ¡hace tiempo que no te veía! —exclamó sabiendo que el gato estaba cerca. Sintió una ráfaga detrás suyo y se volteó para encontrarse con los ojos azules y grandes de este.

—Tardes Buenas Alice —Chess se elevó por los cielos hasta la cama de la chica, la cual tenía su vestido anterior. Ahora la pequeña chica usaba un vestido rojo con blanco hermoso.

Chess sonrió y desapareció, volviendo a aparecerse frente a los ojos de Alice, por la cual esta pegó un salto.

—La Reina Blanca te esta esperando —comentó.

Alice salió de la habitación sabiendo que Chess la acompañaría.

—Lo sé, estoy retrasada, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo que ver a todos —miró a el gato— ¿sabes quien irá?

Chess sonrió. El gato enrosco su cola al momento que sus pupilas se dilataban y la risa se volvía más grandes que antes. Su ronroneó llego directamente a los oídos de Alice por un previo momento. Eso le hizo recordar la primera vez que lo vio, o por lo menos lo que ella creía o era para ella la primera vez, ya que para Infratierra era su segunda visita.

_Bien, te llevaré con la Liebre y el Sombrerero, pero eso será todo._

_—__No_ _sé_... —dijo el gato avanzando un poco más rápido y dando vueltas al rededor de Alice— si pueda decírtelo.

Alice frunció el ceño a su respuesta. No creía que fuera delito decirle quien estaría en la fiesta de té, pero ella ya tenía una ligera idea de quienes estaría presentes. Ella sabía de tres de sus amigos que eran amantes de la fiestas de té y era seguro que no faltarían a alguna en su vida. Sobre todo ahora que la malvada Reina Roja ya no dominaba las hermosas y maravillosas tierras el País de las Maravillas.

Sonrió ante los recuerdos de la vez anterior acoplándose en su mente.

Llegó a la fiesta de té. La Reina Blanca sentada, y con una cuchara revolviendo el té en su taza blanca con adornos de flores bien bonito. Miró a Alice y le sonrió al momento en que la joven se sentaba y Chessur se sentaba en una silla al lado de la chica rubia. Preparándose una taza de té y revolviendolo al igual que la Reina.

—Buenas tardes, Alice —le saludó Mirana de nuevo.

—Tardes buenas, majestad —respondió ella tal cual como Chess le había dicho minutos atrás.

La Reina sonrió.

—¿Los invitados? —preguntó Alice luego de unos momentos en silencio.

Mirana miró a Chessur, en el momento en que este desapareció. Eso a Alice le resulto bastante extraño ¿Qué era lo que había pasado con todos sus amigos amantes del té? Ella puede creer que la lirón no la quiere ahí pero la Liebre de Marzo y el Sombrero no. Ellos no faltarían a eso ¿o sí? ¿Podría ver a sus amigos? La espera la estaba matando por dentro. Necesitaba verlos.

—¿Te gusto el vestido? —Mirana le preguntó luego de unos minutos en silencio, tomando un poco de té. Sus manos tomaban delicadamente la taza blanca, como si se fuera a romper con el simple hecho de tomarla con un poco de fuerza.

Alice miró su vestido nuevamente. Antes de salir de la habitación en la que estuvo hace poco, mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero por media hora, así pasándosele los minutos volando. Por eso había llegado tarde a la fiesta de té.

—Es bonito —dijo Alice—, es buena la tela y los colores son llamativos —tomó un poco de té de canela en la taza de porcelana azul. Su color favorito. El sabor le hizo estremecerse al pasar por su garganta. El té estaba que ardía.

—La hizo Tarrant —respondió Mirana terminando su taza de té. Ella frunció los labios luego de tomar, como si algo le supiera mal ¿sería el té?, no, el té es bueno.

Alice se acercó la taza a los labios y tomo un sorbo, sintiendo como el té era amargo. No le gusto. Algo no andaba bien con el té, porque, siendo sincera, le había puesto azúcar, y bastante.

Mirana pronto se durmió, Alice la miró al tiempo en que sus ojos se cerraban y caía rendida sobre la mesa.

* * *

><p>Tarrant corrió detrás del escurridizo y malo gato Chess, quien, en un momento de distracción de unos segundos, le había quitado su sombrero, tomándolo como si fuera suyo y no de el Sombrerero Loco. Este loco gato había desaparecido en frente de sus ojos, sin más, evaporando también el sombrero ¿cómo era eso posible?... Tarrant, sin saber en que dirección buscar, paró de correr de golpe.<p>

¿Donde se encontraba ese maldito gato del demonio?

Sus ojos llameaban en el color amarillo, casi dorados como el oro.

—Chess, gato pulgoso, cobarde, ma...

—¿Sí, Tarrant? —el gato de Cheshire murmuro, apareciendo sin el preciado gorro de copa en sus manos o cabeza.

Tarrant frunció el ceño. Sus ojos nuevamente se volvieron su verde natural, ese color no era un verde esmeralda, el verde esmeralda era más oscuro, en cambio estos eran claros, sin embargo no se acercaba al verde limón. A lo lejos de escucho la voz del lirón, Mallymkun, gritando mientras corría al encuentro del Sombrerero y Chess.

—¡Atacan el castillo! —chilló esta sin paciencia subiendo rápidamente a una mesa blanca, como todo el castillo, que estaba cerca—. Han envenenado a Alice y a la Reina Blanca, para luego llevársel... —se tapó las boca con ambas manos al momento que su orejas presionaban fuerte contra su cráneo.

Pero era tarde, lo había dicho frente a Tarrant, quien hasta unos segundos atrás no tenía idea de la visita de Alice en Infratierra.

Ella tenía que pensar en las cosas antes de decirlas.

Chess fue abandonado por su sonrisa y desapareció instantáneamente. _Escapando._

Mallymkun miró al sombrerero detenidamente, con sus ojos negros y grandes, sin saber que hacer. Pues este estaba rígido en su lugar.

Tarrant, con sus ojos nuevamente de color amarillo, miraba a la nada. O por lo menos eso parecía, mientras su cerebro procesaba las palabras que había escuchado lentamente. Cada letra penetrando en su cabeza como un clavo clavado por un martillo pesado que le destruía la poca cordura en él.

_¿Alice? ¿¡Alice? ¡ALICE!_

Sus ojos, de color oro como que se saca de las minas, se abrieron. Al rededor de sus ojos se volvieron negros. Una imagen aterradora.

El gato de Cheshire, después de escapar de Tarrant y la Lirón reapareció donde se supone que estaría Alice y la Reina esperando, pero como dijo Mallymkun, no estaban. Solo la larga mesa con mantas de color blanco ahora manchado y la mesa dada vuelta, esparciendo todo el contenido que tenía en muchas direcciones.

El sombrero de copa no estaba. ¿Cómo no se había fijado cuando había pasado por ese lugar que Alice y la Reina no estaban? Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando dejo el sombrero no había mirado para ni una otra parte. Y ahora nadie estaba, y el sombrero de copa de Tarrant tampoco. Eso asustó al gato Chess ¿dónde podría encontrar a Alice y a la Reina Blanca?

¿Estarían en el castillo de la Reina Roja? No, ese castillo no podía ser usado sin que lo descubrieran.

Justo en esos momento entraron unos señores de negro, que tenían una forma de pica delgada. Espadas en manos y algunos poco tenían una armadura en la otra. Chess se volvió a evaporar en al aire justo en el momento en el que el sombrerero salia a ver que pasaba y los caballeros negros a los lados de la puerta le atacaron por la espalda y le pegaron con el mango de una espada en la cabeza. Dejándolo inconsciente.

* * *

><p><em>D: Lo siento por demorarme, pero e<em>_spero que me dejen más review._

_Gracias a todas las que me dejaron, me ha alegrado el día._

_¡Viaje__ bueno a todos!_


End file.
